gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Naval Engagement
Go meet Rico. He'll drive you to the meet location. KILL ALL THE HAITIANS ON THE BOATS!! Collect all the briefcases filled with the drugs and cash. Get the drugs and cash back to Umberto. }} Naval Engagement is a mission Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Cubans leader Umberto Robina from his father's café in Little Havana, Vice City. Plot & Walkthrough Brief Umberto is annoyed that the Haitians forced him to escape during the beginning of the previous mission so he wants Tommy to mess up a Haitian drug deal. The Haitians are having a deal with the Streetwannabes in a mansion in Starfish Island, so Rico and Tommy approach there in a speedboat to screw up the deal from the water. The Mission Tommy then goes to Viceport, where Rico is waiting with his Jetmax. Upon getting, Rico and Tommy get into the boat and they drive to the Mansion where the deal is going down. Arriving, Tommy opens fire at the Haitian bodyguards on the Tropic boats, then, the Streetwannabes will turn on the Haitians. They kill the three Haitians conducting the deal and take the coke. Tommy kills all the Haitian bodyguards on the Tropics and then blow one of them up to leave Rico some space in which to drop Tommy off. Rico the drops Tommy off, the Sharks, wielding Rugers, soon begin to attack Tommy. Tommy takes good cover and gun them down. Be careful of the few Sharks wielding Stubby Shotguns. There are two in the garden, one in the entrance, two around the sides of the house, one on the roof and two on the right side of the house and the small bridge hiding to ambush Tommy. When they're all dead, pick up the briefcases of drugs that they drop. There are two near the house and one in the alcove where the negotiations were taking place. Once Tommy collects the drugs, two surviving Haitians in a Dinghy blow up Rico's Jetmax, land, and start shooting at Tommy, but he still kills them. After that, he is alerted with a high wanted level. Tommy kills few remaining Haitians and escapes. He returns to the café and delivers the drugs to Umberto. The player can get to Landstalker in front of the house and escape from the law enforcement. The Landstalker isn't very good for chases and it can easily capsize if the player is unfamiliar with the car's controls. Get to a Pay 'n' Spray. Once the wanted level is gone, get to the Café Robina and deliver the drugs to Umberto. After he gets the shipment, the mission is complete. Also, if Dildo Dodo is completed, Tommy can steal a Tropic, then dash to the film studios before stealing the Skimmer and escaping. There's no need to evade the wanted level, as he is able to still hand Umberto the drugs even with police attention, however the wanted level is removed after. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go meet Rico. He'll drive you to the meet location. *KILL ALL THE HAITIANS ON THE BOATS!! *Collect all the briefcases filled with the drugs and cash. *Get the drugs and cash back to Umberto. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $4000 and the mission Trojan Voodoo is unlocked. Bugs/Glitches *If the player has Brass Knuckles in their inventory, they will be removed when the player arrives at the drug deal. *If Tommy takes the Landstalker after killing the Sharks and leave the house, another Landstalker will be parked in the same spot after coming back. *The player can blow the Tropics in order to eliminate all the Haitians with a rocket launcher. If Tommy doesn't obtain one, he can find one in the Hooker Inn prior to this mission. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Compay Gato" by Los Super Seven. The song isn't featured on any of the in-game radio stations. *During the mission's opening cutscene, Umberto Robina mispronounces his last name as "Robino". *The objective text telling the player to kill the Haitians on the boat is censored on the iOS version. It refers to the Haitians as "gangsters". All dialogue referring to Haitians in the cutscene is also censored. *Even though Rico is seemingly killed in the explosion in this mission, he still survives and appears in the next mission. *When the Jetmax arrives to mansion, the Haitians don't notice it until the player open fire. Gallery NavalEngagement-GTAVC2.png|Tommy Vercetti meeting Rico at a jetty in Viceport. NavalEngagement-GTAVC3.png|Tommy Vercetti and Rico going to the meeting between the Haitians and Sharks NavalEngagement-GTAVC4.png|The meeting between the Haitians and Sharks. NavalEngagement-GTAVC5.png|Tommy Vercetti and Rico attacking the Haitians and Sharks. NavalEngagement-GTAVC6.png|Tommy Vercetti killing Sharks gangsters to retrieve the briefcase containing the drug shipment. NavalEngagement-GTAVC7.png|Rico's Jetmax after blowing up. NavalEngagement-GTAVC8.png|Tommy Vercetti fleeing the scene in a Landstalker. Walkthrough NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at Café Robina in Little Havana and asks Alberto for a coffee. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Umberto storms at Tommy and tells Alberto not to serve him, calling him a "snake". NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Umberto accuses Tommy of being two-faced. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Umberto says that the Haitians are laughing at him, which means that Tommy is either two-faced or a wimp. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy gets Umberto off of himself and asks him why he is so angry. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Umberto says that the Haitians are laughing at him. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Umberto says that the Haitians are doing whatever they like and they don't have any respect for the Cubans. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy says that the Haitians are not doing whatever they like, they do whatever Umberto lets them to. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy tells Umberto that if there's any problems, he can take care of them, but it'll cost Umberto money. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Umberto calls Tommy a real man and a gentleman. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Umberto informs Tommy that the Haitians have some coke coming in from offshore and that they're going to be having a drug deal in Starfish Island. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy to steal all of the coke being delivered and says that if he'll do it, Umberto will treat Tommy like his son. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy tells that the cash will be enough. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy making his way to Rico's location. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy approaching Rico. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Upon meeting him, Tommy meets Rico and asks if he's ready. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Rico responds positively and asks Tommy to prepare to shoot. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy and Rico approach the meeting spot in Starfish Island in their boat. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|The Cubans, meanwhile, are making a deal with the Sharks. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy then has to kill all of the Haitians and Sharks on site. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|After Tommy takes out all of the opposing gang members on the jetty, Rico sails closer to the shore and lets him go on-foot. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy's next objective is to collect the payment and drugs briefcases. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy picking up the first briefcase. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy picking up the other two briefcases. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Unexpectedly, two more Haitians sail by and throw grenades at Rico. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Rico's boat explodes. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy is forced to find his own way of transportation and take the money and the cocaine back to Robina's. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy getting into a nearby Landstalker. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy going back to the cafe in Little Havana. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy arriving back at the cafe. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Tommy running inside to give the briefcases over to Umberto. NavalEngagement-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 32 - Naval Engagement (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 32 - Naval Engagement|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }} es:Encuentro naval pl:Bitwa morska ru:Naval Engagement Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City